The Flower in the Wolves Den
by RA33IT
Summary: While I don't use any of the characters from InuYasha as leading roles in this story, I can say this story is deeply inspired by it. It's just a simple, sweet story about a Wolf Demon and a Human girl that fall in love. If you like InuYasha, then I would for sure give this a go
1. Chapter 1

The Flower in the Wolves Den

The sound of feet and paws echoing through the forest quickly come to a stop at the edge of the forest. Kai, the leader of the demon wolf pack stands tall, as he looks over the village they found just outside of the forest. They were in search for something and had been on the move all night.

"Strange, it seems the humans aren't here. What should we do Kai?"

"Since no ones here, let's get the supplies we need and get back to the den. Make sure you move quick."

"Right boss."

"Let's go." Kai Barks

The wolf demons swiftly move down the hill and into the village breaking into the storage rooms the villagers have setup around the village. Kai notices a storage room secluded from the others, drawn by curiosity the wolf demon approaches the building. A lock is holding the doors together, which could only mean one thing. This one was holding the more valuable items in it. He breaks the lock, letting the door swing open. It was dark inside, the light of the full moon shines through the opening revealing what's inside.

"Empty. What a waste of time." He turns to leave, but stops as he catches the smell of a human. His eyes glow red as he turns around to face the empty room again. "Come out human, or I will come in and get you." Wait, The smell of blood?

A woman steps out of the shadows and into the moon light. She was beaten, bruised, and her kimono covered in blood. One of her eyes was swollen shut. Her wounds were fresh, but not from his pack. The wolves start to howl, drawing his attention back into the real world. He turn to leave, just as her words echo through his ears.

"Wait. Please wait."

He turns back to her, she had moved closer to him, and he could smell her fear in the air, but she wasn't scared of him, the Wolf Demon. It was of something else. She takes another step closer.

"I beg you, take me with you."

"Why would I do that? You are of no use to me woman."

"Please take me with you, I promise I will do anything you ask."

"Ha, a human offering herself to a demon? Are you sure you want to do that?"

They both hear movement in the distance, the humans of this village were coming back and they reeked of demon blood. She reaches out grabbing the wolf demons hand.

"Yes, I am sure. So please. Take me with you."

She demanded. Gritting his teeth, he quickly lifts her up into his arms, he didn't know why he was saving her, and he was sure he would regret it.

"Dammit. You better not scream."

He says as he turns to face the forest, with one quick leap he flies through the night sky landing at the edge of the forest, not missing a beat he continues running until he catches sight of his wolf pack.

"Boss, where were you?… a Human?"

"He brought us Food! I want her leg."

"Give me her heart!"

"Idiots, she's not food."

"She looks beat up, but I am sure she will still taste good."

"I said no! If any of you try to eat her I will kill you myself!" Kai snapped at them.

"Okay, okay. If we can't eat her then what did you take her for? Humans are of no use to us." Yuki says as he emerges from the back of the pack

The girl looks up at her savior, she knew just what he was, but she felt safe with him.

"Let's get going." He says growling from irritation. As they move through the forest he takes another look at the girl, she was a lot lighter than he thought she would be, just why did they have her locked away in that room?

Finally the pack had reached the den, it was a large mansion that had been abandoned a long time ago. It was well hidden in the woods, and the forest had grown up around the walls acting as camouflage to keep any unwanted guests from finding it's location. Stopping at the entrance, Kai watches his fellow comrades go in, as Yuki walks over to him. Yuki was loyal in serving Kai, and knew him best out of the pack.

"Go get the herbal medication."

"Right away."

Yuki runs off inside, There is a pond right outside of the walls, it's used for healing the wounded. Most humans forgot about it long ago just as they did this mansion. Kai sets off towards it, once he reaches it he sets the girl down. She quickly says

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Yuki comes running over to them, carrying a pouch in his hands. He hands it to Kai turning his back to the girl he whispers to Kai

"You know this isn't meant for humans Kai. She-"

"I know." He looks Yuki directly in the eyes, as to say there was no need to say anymore. Yuki leaves, returning back to the pack. "Take your Kimono off."

She pulls her arms up, clutching her kimono "What?"

"Take it off, or I will rip it off of you. The smell of your human blood will attract other demons here if we don't take care of your wounds now."

His request was unreasonable, but she understood why he was asking her to unclothe herself. Turning her back to the demon, she unties her kimono, hesitating at first but finally letting it slip down her back and fall to the ground. Revealing her naked body to the world, She wraps her arms around her chest trying to cover up, but it was useless. She wouldn't be able to cover what she wanted to cover up so badly, the scars, from old wounds never treated properly, and all of the fresh wounds. The sound of Kai's Footsteps grow closer, she feels his hand grab her arm stretching it out, she looks away to hide her blushing face as he says

"This is going to burn like hell."

Opening the pouch let out an awful smell, the mixture inside was creamy as he pulled it out and applied it to all of her wounds. Whoever did this to her didn't just stop on her back, there were old scars on her arms, and parts of her legs, even burn marks. This girl had in fact peaked his curiosity.

"Who did this to you?" It was the question she was trying to avoid, she didn't want to talk about it. The silence in the air was answer enough for him, he wanted to know but didn't care if she told him or not.

She had a lot of wounds, it took the whole pouch of herbal medication to cover them all, he points to the pound in front of them.

"Get in that pond and don't get out till I tell you to." Just as she's told she walks into the pond as Kai turns his back to her to go greet Yuki, he had sensed him coming and could tell something was bothering him.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Why did you bring that girl here?" Every one wants to know. They don't trust her, you know what that village was right?"

He knew exactly what kind of village it was, and Yuki had every right to be concerned.

"It belonged to Demon slayers. She begged me to take her, she's covered in wounds and old scars."

"A body of a warrior, who's fought a lot of battles with demons. I've never known you to save anyone that wasn't part of your pack. How do you know it's not a trap?"

He didn't know why he felt he had to give reasons for saving her, but he knew Yuki wouldn't stop till he heard what he wanted to hear.

"That girl was scared of something, someone in that village. Once she's healed I am ditching her. Tell the others not to worry. I'll talk to her."

He closes his eyes before turning to look at her, his ears had heard right. She was crying and was trying to hide it. "Woman! Your wounds wont heal properly if you stand outside of the water like that, you have to soak." She quickly wipes her tears and lowers her body more in the water as she says "S-sorry."

"Woman? You don't know her name?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

He sighs as he walks over to the edge of the water kneeling down. Yuki had a way with people, especially women. Wolves mate for life, but Yuki had lost his mate a few years back, and refused to let anyone else in, so instead he played around with them.

"Miss, what's your name?"

"I-it's Hana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hana, my name is Yuki. And the one that saved you is Kai, he's the leader of our wolf pack and-"

Kai doesn't give him the chance to finish

"You're from a demon slayer village aren't you?"

His voice was loud, and disturbed the night sky, as well as Yuki and Hana. Yuki looks up at Kai.

"Woman." growling with irritation from the silence

"Yes. That village is full of them. They were out hunting when you came to the village."

"Are you one of them?"

"No, I'm not."

"If you are lying to me woman I will rip your heart out."

"I am not a demon slayer. I promise." Her voice was shaking, he was a demon after all, he didn't have to let her live.

"Once you are healed you are to leave this place, and if you tell anyone I-"

"You will hunt me down and kill me. I understand."

Kai smiles, the girl was smart despite being a human.

"Good. Get out and put this on."

He throws a clean kimono on the ground, as both Yuki and Kai walk away to give her some distance. They stand with their backs to her

"You know, there was a nicer way to say that."

"She got the point didn't she?" Crossing his arms, and closing his eyes. There was no point in beating around the bush about it. Yuki would have just toyed with her to get the answer.

The sound of water fills the air, as Hana begins to walk to shore. Her footsteps against the ground. She grabs the Kimono and begins to put it on.

"Geez, that's why you'll never find a mate."

His eyes snap open with irritation as he looks at Yuki "What was that runt?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

Hana looks up at the wolves, her head was spinning, her vision was blurry and soon went black as her body finally gave out, she collapses, falling to the ground her forehead hits a small rock, making a small fresh wound. Kai sighs as he turns to walk towards Hana he tells Yuki

"I'm surprised she lasted this long. Go get a bed ready."

"Right!" Yuki takes off inside the den. He walks over to her standing over her body, her breathing was shallow, and her face was flushed red with fever. Human bodies were so weak it annoyed him. How could such weak creatures be allowed to live? Closing his eyes he clenches his fists. Taking a deep breath, the smell of her blood filled his nose, making his wolf senses go crazy. Opening his now red glowing eyes, he grabs her kimono lifting her up, her hair falling back, revealing the fresh wound. He stares at her with hunger in his eyes.

"I should just kill you right here."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"huff, huff" Hana is running through the woods, her lungs burning from each breath she takes in making it harder to push forward. Her body felt heavy, but she couldn't stop, if she stopped. He will catch her. Looking back into the darkness, she looks for him, making sure he wasn't catching up to her.

BAM.

Her body collides with another, knocking her to the ground. She looks up to see just whom she ran into, filling her body with fear. It was him. His evil laughter filled the air, ringing through her ears as he picked his sword up over his head

"No, NOOOO!" she begged, throwing her hands up to try and block the attack

"I told you, you could never run away from me."

He brings the sword down just as Hana's body wakes from the nightmare. Quickly sitting up, looking around the room, trying to catch her breath. It was then she remembered, She was safe, she was still at the Wolves Den, but it was time for her to leave. That nightmare only meant one thing, he was looking for her, and even the most powerful demon couldn't keep her safe. She finishes getting dressed and slides the door open, letting the morning air brush her face.

"It feels so cool outside."

Venturing down to the stream, she takes a nice big gulp of cool water. Looking down into the cup, she sees her reflection; her swollen eye had finally healed.

"You're awake early."

Startled she drops her cup, looking up to see Kai and Yuki walking over to her. She forces a smile and says "Good Morning." Trying to hide the fact she was still startled by the nightmare she had.

"Your eye, it's not swollen anymore."

Both Yuki and Kai pause, looking at each other and then back at Hana. She knew why they were staring, quickly looking away hoping they wouldn't notice she stands up

"I'll go get breakfast ready."

She begins to walk off trying to get away, but it was too late, Kai grabs her arm turning her around to face him.

"Your eyes. You have two different colored eyes."

"Hana, are you half demon?" Yuki says curiously

"No, it's, my mother. She had the same colored eyes as me. It's been passed down in my family for years, but only to the females."

Hana had one blue eye and one brown; she wasn't sure what it meant or why her family carried this trait, but they did always draw unwanted attention.

"Had?"

"Yes, my mother passed away when I was young. I only know what my father told me about them."

"That's really something, don't you think so Kai?"

Releasing Hana he puts his attention towards getting water.

"Since you've fully healed, I'll give you till dusk to be gone."

"I understand." bowing, Hana heads in, Yuki makes sure she is far enough away before speaking.

"Kai, those eyes. I've heard stories about women that posses them."

"Those are just stories, plus there's no way it could be true. I don't sense anything from her, and she's too weak."

"You could be right. Are you sure it's okay to let her leave? She was pretty badly hurt when you brought her here."

"That's not my problem. She can walk and see out of both eyes, that's healed enough."

"You really are cruel."

"Shut up runt." He throws the water cup at Yuki, hitting him in the head as he walks away.

As she promised Hana made breakfast for everyone, and once finished she headed to her room to pack. It would be best to leave before Dusk, moving during the daytime was much easier and safer. She didn't have much to pack so it wouldn't take long. The women of the pack had given her a few changes of clothes, and some food to take with her. Once finished she heads outside, only to hear the wolves talking

"You are sure you seen them?"

"Yes, they are heading over the mountain now."

"Dammit, how annoying." Yuki says irritated, he hated killing demons that didn't actually put his powers to the test. "Kai, there are demons heading this way." He whined.

"Stop crying, Killing low class demons first thing in the morning is a great workout, get the wolves together and we will go take care of them."

"Yes sir."

Kai looks over at Hana, noticing her bag. She would be gone before he got back and while he should be happy, he had this nagging thought in the back of his mind. Shaking it off, He heads out with the pack to kill the demons that were trying to enter their territory. The wolves were quick, strong and very territorial. They had worked hard to get this land, and weren't going to hand it over easily.

Kai laughs "You picked the wrong territory to come into! This belongs to the wolf tribe!" He slashes through the neck of a demon, and then another. It was common to see groups of weak demons like this together; they were easy to kill and to get rid of. Plus they were great practice for the wolves. Kai stops, looking back towards the den. Yuki finishes killing his demon as he looks over at Kai

"Kai, what's wrong?"

He was sure he heard it. Standing still he listens to the sounds carried on the wind, sure enough he heard it again. Cries from the den.

"Some of them are at the den, Yuki stay here with them!"

As quick as his feet will carry him he heads back, they had taken most of the men with them and left a few at the den for protection. But if a big enough group attacked, it could put them in danger. Running through the entranceway Kai stops in his tracks, dead bodies lay on the ground, but something wasn't right. Hana was standing in front of the mansion holding a bow armed with an arrow, pointing right at him.

"Hana?" She had done this? She had killed them? The rage inside his body grew.

A cry of pain from inside the mansion snaps Hana back into reality, dropping the bow she quickly turns and runs inside.

Looking at the few demons on the ground, confirmed what Kai was wondering. There were arrows sticking out of them. There was no way she had killed them.

"Kai, you're back."

Soma said walking over to Kai

"Did Hana do this?"

"Yes, a pack of those demons managed to find there way here, she helped us fight them off."

Clenching his teeth, he takes off towards the mansion.

"Kai! Where are you going?!"

Without stopping he storms inside

"That bitch, there was no way a human girl could just kill all of those demons with just a bow." He thought to himself.

He finally catches his sight on his prey, grabbing Hana's arm and yanking her up to her feet

"Kai?"

If he were going to kill her, he would do it outside. He didn't want to have to clean up the mess later. "Shut up" he growled, pulling her out of the house, and throwing her onto the ground. Startled she turns to look at him, his eyes were glowing red and his fangs showing, she began slowly moving back, trying to put more distance between her and Kai.

"I told you if you lied to me I would kill you myself!"

"I-I haven't lied to you."

"Don't play with me woman, there is no way a normal weak human could kill these demons. You ARE a demon slayer!"

"No, no I didn't lie!"

"Shut up, I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands."

Slowly walking towards her, she does her best to defend herself

"M-my father taught me how to hunt! Not to d-demon hunt, but to hunt for food."

She stuttered as her back pressed against a tree, there was nowhere else for her to go. He would surely kill her

"That doesn't explain how you could slay a whole group of demons!"

"You have to be quick with a bow to shoot birds, a-and I had help. It wasn't just me that did this."

"I said shut up! I don't care to hear your stories woman!"

"Kai! NO!" Soma says as he runs to stand in between them "There is no way we could have handled them all by ourselves, she did us a favor by helping us kill them. And trust me, her bow skills are nowhere close to a demon slayers."

"You dare defy me?"

"Kai, Soma has a point."

Kai looks over to see Yuki standing next to him

"You too?!"

"Kai, there are more demons to handle, let the girl go."

"Dammit. Soma go do a check around the walls, make sure there are no other demons here, I'll deal with you when I get back. And as for you Human, I want you gone now before I change my mind."

"Kai. She's injured."

Kai glares at Soma

"I don't care. She is not my concern, my pack is."

Kai turns his back to them, running back into battle with Yuki. Soma helps Hana stand up, who was still trying to calm her heart from beating so fast.

"Hana, I'm sorry. Kai is a good leader, and he's just trying to protect his pack."

"It's okay Soma, I understand. Thank you for helping me."

Hana quickly grabs her bag and sets out to leave, only to be stopped by Soma again.

"Take this with you." It was the bow and arrows she had used earlier, and a pouch of medication.

"About what I said earlier, I lied. You really are good with that bow, and make sure you put that on your wound as soon as you can."

"Thank you."

"Take care of yourself Hana."

She smiles, taking the gifts offered to her. She knew both would be handy to her on her journey. Though she wasn't scared of the demons she would face, but of the human that would be looking for her. He was surely on the search for her.

Kai was still burning hot with anger; destroying every demon he came into contact with more power than was necessary.

"You are an idiot. You just sent that woman to her death."

Yuki screams at Kai as he rips a demon apart

"Shut up."

"Idiot Wolf." Yuki yells as he kills another demon, then yelling between each kill "Idiot Demon. Idiot Kai. Idiot!"

Kai smashes a demons head into the ground, as he turns to glare at Yuki

"Call me an idiot one more time and I will rip YOUR head off you disobedient runt!"

"It's a full moon tonight. She may have been able to hold off a few low class demons, but she won't be able to hold THEM off. She will die."

"I told you I don't care! SHE IS NOT ANY OF MY CONCERN!"

"You might as well of killed her with your own hands. That would have been more merciful. What was the point of you saving her in the first place if you were just going to send her off to be killed."

"If you are so worried about her why don't you go with her?!"

"Maybe I will! She would be more fun to fight along side of!"

Finally, killing the last demon standing in his way, Kai can see the full moon on the horizon. Yuki was right; tonight was the night the Worm demons came out. Even the most powerful demons avoided them. Worm demons were ruthless killing machines and didn't care if you were human or demon. They just wanted to kill. That nagging feeling had returned, annoying him again. Taking the demon head he just ripped off, he launches it at Yuki hitting him.

"You damn RUNT! I'll be sure to punish you severely when I get back!"

Yuki jumps up facing Kai, who was now walking off.

"Just where the hell are you going?"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kai was standing at the top of a hill, looking over the open land lit by the full moon.

"Just what the hell am I doing?"

Despite everything he had said, he was out looking for Hana. He didn't know why he was trying to save her again, or why he couldn't shake this feeling of nagging in the back of his mind that kept telling him to save her. Leaping into the night sky, he searches for any sign of her, something that would give him a clue. There. It was there; small but he could see it. A fire built not too far in the forest. She must have gotten off the road and hidden in the trees, smart, but not tonight. As soon as his feet touch the ground he takes off towards the fire.

Hana can hear movement deep in the forest, searching for the source from the safe haven she built she can see blue glowing orbs in the distance. What did they belong to? Where they dangerous? And why were they coming closer to her? All of these question kept running through her mind as she stood up, taking slow steps closer in the direction of the orbs, stepping on a stick the cracking sound of it under her foot echoes through the night. She pauses; realizing the sound she heard was getting more aggressive from the sounds she made.

"What is tha-" Her mouth is covered by the hand of someone, while being pulled back she hears a voice.

"Don't make a sound."

That voice, she recognized it.

"Those are worm demons." He whispered as he continued stepping back "May sound cute, and they are blind as a bat, but super sensitive to sound and smell, if they here or smell you, well let's just say me ripping your heart out is a much better way for you to die."

It was Kai, he had come to save her, but why? Just a few hours earlier he wanted to rip her heart out.

Shaking her head yes in agreement, Kai slowly removes his hand from her mouth and puts it on her shoulder gently pushing her down to kneel with him. Kai picks up a handful of dirt pouring it over the fire to put it out. Those demons could sense heat, and he didn't want to take the chance of them coming any closer to their direction and making way to the pack.

"What do we do?" She whispered

"Get out of here. Hold on to me."

As promised, Kai makes one quick movement, jumping up through the trees and landing on a branch near the top, and then again landing back on the road. Setting Hana down, she looks back to make sure those things weren't following.

"Here."

Turning to see what was being offered to her, she sees the bow and arrows she had taken with her in Kai's hands. When had he managed to grab them?

"Kai?"

"Just make sure you hold up on your own if we come across any demons."

"I'll do my best!"

Smiling she takes them, and follows behind Kai as he leads the way through the night. She looks down at the bow in her hand. She didn't understand why he had come to save her despite everything he believed in.

"Kai?"

"What?"

"Why did you come to save me even though you hate us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know your family was killed by humans in front of you, and that you hate humans because of it."

Kai stops, Hana running into the back of him.

How did she know? How could this human girl possibly know something he had never told anyone? Yuki's words ran through his head ""Kai, those eyes. I've heard stories about women that posses them.""

That's right, but was it possible? Could it really exist?

"Ouch" She says as she rubs her nose. Turning to face Hana he responds to her question

"My family wasn't murdered, but you are right I do hate humans."

She stares at him for a moment, she knew the feeling she had was right, Something inside of her was telling her she was right, but she wouldn't push the subject any further. He continued talking

"I have killed my fair share of humans, and I would do it again. The only reason I saved you is because that damn Yuki wouldn't stop crying for me to come save you."

He was lying; he had come to get her because he couldn't shake the feeling that he had to come save her.

Smiling she bows saying "Thank you."

"Didn't I say I wasn't the one that wanted to save you?"

"You still came to get me, if you hadn't, I would have been eaten by those worm things."

"Let's get going."

"Right!"

Arriving back at the mansion, Soma and Yuki greet them both; they had been waiting for them by the gate.

Soma was first to speak "Hana! You are still alive! I thought for sure you would have been killed by those worm demons."

She smiles "They don't stand a chance against the great Wolf Demon Kai!"

"My sweet Hana you have returned!"

Yuki hugs Hana before she has the chance to do anything else

"Yuki, thank you for sending Kai to get me."

Yuki looks at Kai and smiles "Oh, now is that what the big bad wolf told you?" he whispers to himself

"What?"

"Nothing my dear, Soma why don't you show Hana to her room? She must be exhausted."

"Sure. Let's go."

Both Soma and Hana walk off. Kai yawns, as he notices Yuki staring at him.

"Say a word and I will kill you right here and now."

"You really need to work on that attitude of yours. It's not cute."

"What did I just say?"

"You even told her I was the reason you went to save her?"

"You wouldn't shut up, I didn't have much of a choice."

As they walk towards the mansion, Kai continues to talk

"Plus, I found out something interesting."

"What?" Yuki says curiously

"She's the Moon Priestess."

Yuki stops, watching Kai turn to face him. Could it be possible? Could the Moon Priestess really exist?

"How do you know?"

"She knew something about my past that no one knows. Not even you, Yuki."

"Something I don't know? That's impossible."

"It's possible, and she knew it just by touching me."

"The Moon Priestess does have that ability, do you think that Is why she was locked away?"

"No, I doubt that demon slayer knows what the Moon Priestess is. Plus, she doesn't even know."

"You're going to keep her aren't you?"

"You make her sound like a pet."

"She is the Moon Priestess after all."

"I'm not interested in her powers. Plus I didn't say she was staying."

"You running off into the night like a wild wolf to save her and bringing her back here says otherwise."

Kai sighs; he had heard enough "Enough Yuki, go get some rest. Tomorrow we set out to finish what we started. We have to get rid of those jewel shards we found."

End Chapter 3


End file.
